


Sunday

by payback16



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), hints of angst but blink and you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/pseuds/payback16
Summary: Mulder plans a surprise for Scully... not the kind you're thinking.Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcasthere.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @stellaxxgibson and @admiralty for the beta

Days, weeks, months, years. None of them hold any meaning for Fox Mulder. Schedules and routines are a thing of the past. After four years of life as a fugitive, time is just a concept. He rarely knows what day it is. Except on Sundays. 

Sundays are Scully’s day off from the hospital. She has been working six days a week for as long as he can remember, the joys of residency. He’d be lying if he said the solitude doesn’t get to him. While he has always been a bit of a hermit, the fact that he is now confined to these four walls for the foreseeable future has given new meaning to the term “stir crazy.” 

Nowadays, his version of “getting out” is running loops around their property, which seemed so big after a year and half in two star motel rooms, but now seems so small. He almost wishes Scully would come home with another four-legged furry creature to keep him company.

During the week he busies himself by tackling projects around the house, watching endless hours of the Twilight Zone and ESPN Classic, and documenting everything from their years on the X-Files, thanks to his eidetic memory. By the time Sunday rolls around he’s aching to spend a day around and on top of and inside Scully. While they make love almost every night when she arrives home from the hospital, there is something special about Sundays. 

During their time on the run, they made up for those seven years of abstinence tenfold, but still could never get enough of one another. Mulder had an addictive personality, he knew, and he would happily proclaim it in front of a room of strangers sipping black coffee and eating stale doughnuts, “I’m Fox Mulder and I’m a Scully-holic.” 

They might think it’s just about the sex, and while that is phenomenal, it’s so much more than that. It’s the smell of her hair on the pillow next to his and the feel of her furnace-like body in the dead of winter and the tiny wrinkles next to her eyes when she smiles. It’s the way she sucks in a breath when she figures out a clue in her weekend crossword puzzle. It’s how she never once made him feel guilty for the fact that she gave up her entire life for him. 

While she may have it back now, he’s under no illusion that these are ideal circumstances. He wants to do something special to show her the depth of his love and appreciation for her. But he can’t take Scully to dinner and a movie, for a picnic on the Mall, or on an exotic vacation. There are so many things she deserves that he can never give her. But she chooses him anyway, every day. He wants today to be about her.

Mulder gathers up a handful of bottles of nail polish and the polish remover from the hall closet and carries them to the bathroom. He lines them up on the counter, labels facing out, and pulls out bags of cotton balls and swabs from under the sink to complete the little station. The bubble bath is next and he pops the caps of both bottles, sniffing each and quickly choosing lavender over vanilla. He places it on the edge of the tub and steps back. 

He positions a dozen tea lights- a surprise find that he thought would add ambiance- strategically around the room and lights them carefully. He flicks off the light and gives the bathroom a once over, nodding to himself. He knows it isn’t much, it’s a drop in the bucket, but still he smiles to himself. 

Scully is on the couch when he comes downstairs, her flannel-covered legs laying across the cushions, a book in her lap. He kisses the top of her head and inhales her Scully-scent. “I have a surprise for you,” he whispers. 

She holds up a finger, her face scrunched in concentration as she finishes her page before tucking the jacket’s flap in place like a makeshift bookmark. 

“A surprise, hmm? Is it a puppy?” Tilting her head up to seek his lips, she’s rewarded with a chaste peck. Mulder starts to pull back, but she follows him, her tongue tracing his plump lower lip and deepening the kiss. He’s getting caught up in the warmth of her wet mouth and the feeling of her fingers scraping against his scalp, but when Scully lets out a low moan he realizes that she may have misunderstood exactly what kind of surprise he has planned for her. 

“Scully,” He mumbles against her lips. Normally Mulder isn’t one to turn down sex, but he feels an almost child-like excitement about the plans he has for Scully and doesn’t want to get distracted. Not to mention the burning candles.  _ There will be plenty of time for sex later _ , he thinks as he finally extracts his lips from hers. “No puppy, but come with me upstairs.” 

Their hands fit together perfectly, her small fingers laced between his and he has to curb the urge to skip every other step, knowing her little legs could never keep up. At the top of the stairs he stops and places a kiss on her forehead. Scully smiles warmly at him and squeezes his hand. He would do anything to see her smile and he considers himself the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet that sometimes all it takes is just him. 

Mulder leads her to the bathroom and hears her gasp when she sees what he’s done. “Mulder, what is all this?” She looks up at him, flickering candlelight reflected in her eyes. 

He shrugs his shoulders, a nervous smile playing at his lips. “I just wanted to do something special for you. To show you how much I appreciate you. Unfortunately, my resources are limited, but-” 

“It’s perfect.” A tiny hand, radiating too much warmth for its size, cups his cheek. “So what’s on the itinerary?” 

“Well, I know how much you love a bath.” He nods over at the tub. 

“Oh, I do. Especially with you.”

“That can be arranged.” He wraps his long arms around her, hands grasped just above her ass. She clasps hers similarly around his neck. “There could be a massage if you’d like.” 

“I like.”

“And I thought maybe I could paint your nails for you.” 

“Oh really?” She smirks at him.

“Really.” He kisses the tip of her aquiline nose. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He is loath to release her, but it’s just long enough for him to run the bath- warmer than he’d prefer, but Scully likes to stew in lava- and their newly bare limbs come together once again. 

She fits perfectly between his legs, her head resting against his chest and hair in a messy bun that tickles his neck. Lavender was the right choice, waves of calm washing over the room immediately. Their slippery hands find each other, covered in bubbles. They talk about everything and nothing as the water surrounding them grows tepid and every time Scully laughs, his body vibrates along with hers. His love for this woman overwhelms him.

He towels her dry and she bats her wet lashes at him, her ruby lips curling into a smile when he makes sure there’s not a drop of water left on her breasts. She ties her silk robe loosely, exposing ungodly amounts of her perfect porcelain skin, and causing Mulder’s imagination to run wild. Suddenly he wants to say screw it to his plans, drag her into their bed, and bury his face between her thighs for the rest of the day. She interrupts those thoughts by pressing a bottle of dark polish, the color of a cabernet, into his palm. 

*****

Mulder’s dexterous fingers separate her fiery locks into three sections and she sighs, enjoying the tingly feeling that starts at her scalp and drips down to her toes. They are sitting on their bed, she is snug between his legs once more. She admires the fresh polish on her nails, equal parts surprised and not that Mulder had done such a good job. A mani-pedi isn’t something she’s had time for in years, but she enjoys the indulgence every now and then.

She closes her eyes and thinks of a time thirty years earlier. Behind her lids, she sees herself and Melissa, cross legged on the elder sister’s twin bed, taking turns french braiding copper hair and covering all twenty nails each in garish-colored lacquer. Melissa would regale her with stories from the junior high grapevine and they would talk about the men they couldn’t wait to grow up and marry. 

At eleven years old, Scully couldn’t have imagined anyone like Fox Mulder. But as she feels him manipulate her strands with practiced ease, his warm breath against the crown of her head, she knows that she will never want another. In every way that counts, except ink on paper, he is her husband. For better or worse. 

“How’d you get so good at this?”

“Sam,” he says, quietly. He doesn’t sound sad, more like he’s caught up in memories of his own. It’s not something they ever talk about, the losses. “Sometimes, when we were getting along, I would do this for her.”

Unsure of what to say, Scully simply lays a delicate hand on his thigh and squeezes. 

After a beat, Mulder speaks again, “I like your hair like this.” She knows that he prefers her hair long. His fingers are constantly finding their way into it, whether during sex or while cuddling on the couch. It’s not convenient in her line of work and she wouldn’t mind cutting it above her shoulders again, but she leaves it this way for him. 

She remembers the time he dyed her hair over the sink of a roadside motel in Nowhere, Oklahoma. How he bit back tears as the dirty water swirled down the drain. He later laughed at the contrast of her new muddy brown locks and the thatch of auburn fur at her center. He had murmured something about the carpet no longer matching the drapes as he licked at her folds and sent her tumbling into ecstasy. 

One of the first things she had done when she was no longer on the FBI’s most wanted list had been to restore her hair to its natural shade. Reclaiming a piece of herself that she hadn’t realized was so vital until it was gone. Judging from Mulder’s reaction when she returned home from the salon, he’d agreed wholeheartedly. 

He ties off the bottom of the braid and rubs her shoulders slowly, sensually. “All finished.” He presses kisses to each side of her neck, hands still rubbing. She feels warm all over, thrumming with pleasure under his touch.

Scully turns around, kneeling between his spread legs. Her fingertips caress his thighs, drawing shapes as they drag higher and higher. She’s centimeters away from his rapidly hardening cock when Mulder grabs her delicate wrists. Her tongue runs across her lips, enjoying his tight grip. She can see it in his eyes, if she pulls him just a little tighter, he will snap. 

“I’m supposed to give you a massage,” he says. He lets go of her, turning and reaching for the oil on the nightstand. Scully makes quick work of the sash on her robe, opening it and baring herself to him.

“Mulder?”

He turns back to her, eyes wide. Her skin is flushed with arousal, breasts heaving, nipples hard. She feels his hands on her. They’re rough, pulling her into him. Bringing his mouth down to her chest, he acquiesces, “Screw the massage.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is welcome and much appreciated :)


End file.
